Digi-regalo
by CielPhantomm
Summary: Si mi sonrisa te sirve de adorno en Navidad cuenta con ella, si mi mano te es de ayuda tienes las dos, si mi corazón te trae felicidad es todo tuyo. ¡Feliz Navidad!


Como mis amados lectores saben ya se acerca fin de año y las historias alusivas a esas fechas tan importantes no podían faltar. Así pues, les dejo este fic que creo no tiene mucho sentido. Es un trozo de mi desquiciada mente.

Comentarios, tomatazos, reclamaciones…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

Posdata: My Ladys… Lords. Les deseo lo mejor para este año que viene y que la pasen amenamente con su familia y amigos.

.

.

.

DIGI-REGALO

**Resumen **

Si mi sonrisa te sirve de adorno en Navidad cuenta con ella, si mi mano te es de ayuda tienes las dos, si mi corazón te trae felicidad es todo tuyo. ¡Feliz Navidad!

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO **

_LUNES 19 DE DICIEMBRE. _

Taichi apretó los labios con fuerza al preguntase ¿Cuánto faltaba para navidad? Ciertamente no lo suficiente para tener un obsequio adecuado para todos sus amigos y familiares. Además y para que mentir, sus recursos económicos no eran del todo grandes.

De hecho, hace poco habían tocado fondo.

Lo bueno de todo lo anterior era que CASI tenía su lista completa.

A Mimi había decidido comprarle un par de pendientes que la chica vio la semana pasada en un escaparate, y que no pudo conseguir porque fue la última tienda a la entraron y ya no lleva suficiente dinero.

Ese sí que fue un golpe de suerte, no había tenido que ir por ahí quebrándose la cabeza y el precio era módico.

Con Sora fue algo más bien sencillo y significativo. Por azares del destino encontrado un broche para el cabello idéntico al que intento regalarle hace ya unos años, justo antes de la pelea contra Diaboromon. Al ver la florecita amarilla muy parecida a un girasol no pudo evitar rememorar el incidente, en aquel entonces siendo aún más inmaduros ella termino por ofenderse por, para él, tan insignificante detalle; esperaba que esta vez todo fuera diferente.

Joe era un hombre práctico, y debido a su obsesión con los estudios Taichi considero que un libro de introducción a la medicina sería una buena forma de desearle suerte en su examen de admisión y alentarlo a seguir el camino que ha elegido.

Izumi… tal vez uno creería que a Koushiro podían solo entregarle un paquete de software y estaría feliz, y en cierta medida era cierto, sin embargo Taichi deseaba que cada obsequio fuera especial, algo que denotara que los conocía y le importaban.

Después de recorrer incontables tiendas de "viejo" al fin dio con aquello que seguro le alegraría. Una cámara Kodak Duaflex Li demasiado antigua para que cualquier persona común la valorara, no así el informático del grupo, pues gustaba de coleccionar antiguallas como esa, alegando que no se puede evaluar los avances tecnológicos sin apreciar los inicios.

El regalo para Tk se complicó un poco, el muchachito había cambiado bastante y asemeja un poco a la actitud de Yamato en sus oscuros días de egocentrismo. Pero tenía un as bajo la manga, a su hermanita quien de buenas a primeras simplemente contesto. Un sombrero.

Taichi lo sopeso un buen tiempo antes de decidir qué si debía darle un artículo tan… tan común en su guardarropa al menos le pondría su toque personal. Así pues termino comprando una gorra tipo pescador blanca, idéntica a la que uso en sus aventuras con Davis y los demás, con un plus extra, mando a bordar por la parte interior el símbolo de la esperanza.

Hasta ahí todo bien.

Para sus padres se decantó por un juego de toallas afelpadas que su madre había estado soñando con tener desde que fueron anunciadas y para Kari…

Bueno, para ella aun no tenía regalo y para Yamato.

Así que en realidad su dilema concreto era que ya no tenía dinero suficiente para ambos obsequios, y para colmo eran las dos personas más importantes de su vida. El presente para ellos debía ser espectacular. Algo digno de todo el amor y tiempo que le era dedicado por parte de ambos.

―Hermano ―llamo Hikari pasando su mano frente al rostro del castaño.

Taichi dio un respingo, pestañeo un par de veces y le regalo una sonrisa a su dulce hermanita para hacerle saber que le estaba prestando atención.

―La cena está servida ―comunico ella mientras le dedicaba una mirada un tanto escéptica, porque no era normal encontrarlo tan concentrado en sus estudios.

―Ahora voy ―dijo Taichi poniéndose de pie y dejando de lado el libro de texto que se suponía estaba utilizado para estudiar. Con la parte interna de las rodillas empujo la silla en la que hasta ese momento había estado sentado.

―Hermano ―llamo ella. ―Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa que te preocupe ¿verdad?

Taichi la observo de arriba abajo. Sonrió con ternura y la estrecho contra su regazo. En definitiva no importaba cual fuera el regalo jamás lograría que fuera tan significativo si lo comparaba al cariño que recibía.

―Lo sé, gracias ―respondió y luego caminaron rumbo al comedor.

[***]

Yamato repaso el compás que hasta ese momento había estado resistiéndose a salir con la velocidad que él deseaba. Estuvo practicando aquella canción desde el fin de semana pasado y aun la sentía lenta en comparación a lo que tenía en su cabeza cuando la escribió.

Además de que la letra…

Yamato dio un suspiro cansado, miro el reloj que señalaba casi media noche. Con cuidado dejo el instrumento en su lugar y se dispuso a dormir, mañana tenia clases.

Ando el pasillo rumbo al cuarto de aseo, descargo la vejiga, se lavó las manos y los dientes. Con pereza arrastro los pies de vuelta a su cuarto, o esa era la idea hasta que el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose lo puso en alerta. Su padre no debía llegar hasta pasado mañana asi que obviamente le causó pánico.

Yamato no lo pensó dos veces tomo lo primero que encontró a la mano para defenderse de cualquier intruso. Pero ante su sorprendida mirada la cerradura cedió y la puerta dejo paso libre al indeseado.

Matt tenso cada musculo de su cuerpo muy dispuesto asestar un golpe fatal sobre el importuno visitante nocturno, hasta que sus ojos azules reconocieron quien era su visita inesperada.

―¿Taichi? ―cuestionó sin creérselo, y bajando el objeto contundente que hasta ese momento sostenía con fuerza.

Yamato le había dado la llave del departamento a su mejor amigo para cualquier emergencia y él tenía una copia de la vivienda de Taichi, pero nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños considero que Yagami la utilizara para entrar a hurtadillas a mitad de la noche.

―Taichi que se supone que…

Y hasta ahí quedo su alegato porque acaba de darse cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Acaso ¿era sonámbulo?

.

.

_MARTES 20 DE DICIEMBRE._

Yamato observo entrar a Taichi por la puerta del aula, todo fresco y sin una pisca de vergüenza. Lo que quería decir que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido ayer.

La verdad en parte estaba agradecido porque no quería preguntar, ni escuchar la respuesta a, ¿Por qué estabas en mi casa?

Es decir, era el subconsciente de Taichi quien lo había dirigido hasta su departamento con quien sabe que motivo, pues el durmiente solo dio un par de vueltas a la recamara de Matt y luego salió por la puerta, eso sí, cerrando de nuevo con llave.

Yamato lo siguió solo por precaución y sintió alivio al verlo volver a casa.

Y esperaba que no se volviera a repetir.

Las clases continuaron normales, Taichi bromeaba y dormitaba durante las materias más aburridas. Todo en su lugar.

A la hora del descanso ambos fueron a la cafetería compartiendo de ambas bandejas sin ningún problema. Era tan común estar juntos y compartir casi todo, que ese tipo de detalles hacia mucho dejaron de tener importancia y se convirtieron en rutina. Sin embargo, hoy estaban rodeados por un silencio un tanto incomodo que Yamato deseaba interrumpir, pensó en varios temas de conversación, pero termino por decantase por el más sencillo y menos peligroso.

―¿Tienes planes para navidad? ―pregunto el rubio sintiendo y viendo de inmediato como Taichi daba un pequeño respingo en su lugar.

¿A caso había dicho algo malo?

―Yo… no aún no sé qué hacer ―respondió a las carreras con una sonrisa forzada. ―¿Y tú?

Yamato solo se encogió de hombros, en realidad nunca hacia planes y solo se adaptaba la situación que se diera.

―Ya le has comprado un reg…

―¡Ah! Sabes hoy hay liquidación en artículos de limpieza en el centro comercial, no puedo perdérmelo ―menciono Taichi poniéndose de pie de un salto, tomo la bandeja con alimento a medio comer y salió disparado sin mirar atrás.

Yamato estaba confundido. Nunca antes pensó que Taichi fuera un partidario de las rebajas o a los artículos de limpieza. Pero estaba hablando de Taichi Yagami y con el todo era posible.

A las cinco de la tarde Yamato al fin caminaba de regreso a casa después de un agotador ensayo con la banda. La composición que tanto le costó pronto estaría completa. Si daba lo mejor de sí era posible que para el 31 de ese mes pudiera tocarla en la fiesta de Noche vieja.

La sola idea lo entusiasmo mucho, tenía planeado invitar a sus amigos esperando que esta vez todos estuvieran disponibles para asistir al evento.

Además era una buena oportunidad para entregar su presente de navidad a...

Yamato se mordió la lengua, no confesaría ni bajo tortura a quien iba dirigido el regalo hasta entregarlo, a menos que el torturador se llamara Takeru Takaishi, porque como sucedió el sábado pasado, cantaría hasta lo que llevaba puesto el día que lo compro con tal de que lo dejara en paz.

Así es, Takeru era el único que sabía sacarle la verdad sí o sí.

Pero regresando a su fantástica idea de entregar su regalo después de su presentación, Yamato se sentía un poco, y solo un poco inquieto al pensar si su presente sería el adecuado. Cuando lo vio en el escaparate supo que debía comprarlo porque era prefecto, pero… ahora no estaba del todo seguro.

Al llegar a casa ceno, tomo una ducha y se dispuso a terminar con los deberes escolares antes de ensayar al menos una hora más. A eso de las once decidió que era suficiente así que inicio su ritual para antes de dormir. Una vez listo se metió entre las cálidas mantas y cerró los ojos.

El ruido de la puerta de su habitación siendo abierta lo puso en alerta, abrió los ojos, pero no se movió. Disimulando estar dormido ubico a su nocturno visitante y por un momento Yamato pensó que era un ladrón.

Se escuchaba al cleptómano registraba sin pudor sus cajones, luego el armario, como si estuviera en busca de algo en específico. Y entonces, cuando paso cerca de la ventana Yamato pensó que su corazón le explotaría en el pecho de coraje.

Con rabia se levantó de la cama y prendió la luz solo para encontrarse con Taichi quien seguía muy quitado de la pena revolviendo sus pertenecías.

Yamato estaba que explotaba del coraje, le había dado un susto de muerte y no podía ni increparle porque es bien sabido que no es nada inteligente despertar a un sonámbulo. Así que tragándose su ira le permitió terminar de hacer, lo que sea que estaba haciendo, para luego igual al día anterior marcharse.

.

.

MIERCOLES 21 DE DICIEMBRE

Yamato no se consideraba un chismoso, pero la situación de Taichi lo estaba estresando, además de que no era normal en ningún sentido. Así pues, ahora estaba sentado en la cafetería del centro comercial frente a la única personita que podía prestarle ayuda.

Considero varias opciones, entre ellas a los padres de Tai, pero no creía que fuera un caso tan extremo como para preocuparlos, aunque decidió que todo debía quedar en familia, así que lo más razonable era contárselo a Hikari.

Ella lo miro un tanto asombrada y otro tanto comprensiva después de escuchar atentamente lo que el cantante le explicaba.

―Lo vi salir de la habitación, pero nunca creí que… bueno, no pensé que saliera de la casa y cuanto menos que se atreviera a molestarte a esas horas ―comento ella un poco apenada por la situación expuesta al tiempo en que sus manos jugaban con la taza de té.

―No es una molestia ―se apresuró a aclarar Yamato cruzando las manos sobre el pecho y desviando la mirada para que su sonrojo no fue notorio. ―Pero me preocupa.

Hikari asintió comprensiva, lo sopeso unos cuantos segundos antes de decir.

―La próxima vez que vaya a verte pregúntale directamente que esta buscando.

Yamato elevo una ceja y la miro un tanto escéptico, después de todo Taichi estaría dormido.

―En teoría debería poder responderte y de esa manera lograríamos apaciguar la ansiedad que está sufriendo y lo obliga a salir por las noches en tu busca.

Matt se mordió la mejilla internamente, luego suspiro y asintió. No estaba muy seguro de que aquel plan diera buenos resultados, pero que más daba. Probaría.

.

JUEVES 22 DE DICIEMBRE (madrugada)

Cerca de la dos de la madrugada Yamanto seguía despierto en espera de que Taichi apareciera, pero hasta el momento no había llegado. Un poco preocupado de que su amigo hubiera llegado a otro lugar decidió telefonear a Hikari antes de salir como un desquiciado a recorrer las calles oscuras de Odaiba.

―Está aquí ―respondió ella escuetamente, luego agrego, ―lleva cerca de una hora triando la habitación sin razón aparente. Ya vacío el closet y los cajones de la cómoda.

Yamato respiro aliviado de que Taichi estuviera en casa.

―¡Oh! Espera… acaba de dejar todo y ha vuelto a la cama.

Yamato soltó un suspiro que no noto contenía, se disculpó por la hora de la llamada y agradeció la información antes de colgar. En definitiva, algo no anda bien, se dijo mirando el aparto telefónico.

JUEVES 22 DE DICIEMBRE (por la noche)

Yamato estaba mirando con curiosidad la forma tan descarada en que Taichi revolvía su cajón de ropa interior. La verdad hasta le hacia un poco de gracia ver como sacaba cada bóxer como si estuviera examinando sus gustos en estampados. Una completa ridiculez, pero ¿qué otra explicación podía darle?

―Ahí no hay nada que pueda servirte ―menciono sin ninguna intención de recibir respuesta. Solo se le había salido el comentario por el puro impulso de hablar y no solo permanecer como un mero espectador mientras cateaban su armario.

―Pero… ―murmuro Taichi apretando los labios y haciendo pucheros. ―Es que no sé qué más hacer…

Yamato pego un brinco, de verdad podía conversar con su sonámbulo amigo, es decir había quedado con Hikari que lo haría, pero… se sentía un poco ridículo conversando con alguien dormido.

―¿Sabes en donde estas? ―cuestiono Yamato decidido a sacar la mayor cantidad de información posible ahora que parecía un buen momento para soltar todo su interrogatorio.

―En casa de Yami…

Yamato ladeo la cabeza y sonrió con ternura, hacía mucho que Taichi no lo llamaba por aquel seudo cariñoso que tiempo atrás utilizo con frecuencia y que dejo de salir de sus labios cuando él le hizo ver lo ridículo que se escuchaba llamándolo con tanto aprecio. Se había arrepentido de haberlo dicho, sin embargo, por miedo o vergüenza nunca rectifico su error y pensó que simplemente Tai lo había olvidado.

―¿Y porque estas aquí? ―se forzó a centrarse en saber la razón del comportamiento actual de su amigo.

―Porque no sé qué más hacer… debo… encontrar…

Yamato presto especial atención, pero la voz de Taichi iba decayendo hasta llegar a ser apenas un aliento que no logro captar.

―No entendí… ¿que necesitas encontrar? ―presiono Matt.

Taichi dio un respingo y luego como si de alguna manera fuera consiente de la hora saco las manos del cajón, se puso de pie y salió de ahí a toda prisa.

Yamato torció la boca con disgusto al no haber obtenido una respuesta clara, tomo su abrigo y se dispuso a seguirlo para asegurarse que llegara bien a casa.

.

.

VIERNES 23 DE DICIEMBRE (por la mañana)

―Pero… entonces ¿si es capaz de responder?

―Sí ―afirmo Yamato dejando caer su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla de la cafetería en donde se había citado una vez más con la hermana de su amigo. ―Menciono que debía encontrar algo… pero no escuche lo último, intente que lo repitiera pero escogió precisamente ese momento para volver a casa.

―Pues no se me ocurre nada. Que yo sepa no ha perdido nada de valor ―comento la chica intentando hacer memoria.

―Pues como la situación no mejore deberemos decirle a tus padres y…

Hikari lo medito unos segundos luego negó con la cabeza. Sus padres los amaban y de alguna manera, su madre en realidad, habían tenido la paciencia y la disposición de aceptar su extraño modo de vida ligado a los Digimons, pero…

―Taichi no es de las personas que gusten de dar problemas. Por favor Matt, solo unos días, yo también lo interrogare si hoy se queda en la habitación. Solo hasta saber que le preocupa. Se que después de que se desahogue dejara esta conducta extraña.

Matt asintió. ―Aunque bien podría ir ahora mismo y sacárselo por las buenas ―comento el rubio con una sonrisa torcida elevando su puño derecho logrando hacer reír a la menor de los Yagami.

―Se que conseguirías que te lo dijera, pero…

―Lo sé, yo también prefiero que me lo diga por voluntad propia.

Ambos suspiraron.

.

VIERNES 23 DE DICIEMBRE (por la noche)

Yamato estaba que le brincaba el parpado sin parar. ¡Genial! Ahora tenia un tic nervioso gracias a Taichi.

―Ya esta bien, dime de una buena vez ¿que buscas? ―pregunto Matt con la bilis subiéndole por el esófago.

Normalmente le tendría un poco más de paciencia a su amigo, pero el hecho de verlo olfatear sus artículos de baño, y luego escudriñar en su alacena y despensa lo estaba llevando al límite. Lo único bueno de su situación era que su padre no estaba en casa y ni enterado de la conducta del Yagami.

Taichi aun entre sueños parecido percibir su ira y con la cabeza gacha hizo una leve reverencia antes de salir a paso desgarbado de la vivienda.

Matt tuvo escasos tres segundos antes de sentirse culpable y miserable, por lo que rodo los ojos y sin más preámbulos salió tras los pasos de su amigo.

―Taichi ―llamo suavemente colocando una mano sobre su hombro derecho para hacerlo girar. ―Lamento lo de hace un rato, es sólo que estamos preocupados por ti, últimamente actuas raro y…

―Yo solo quiero un regalo

―¡¿Eh?! ―jadeo Yamato al no comprender.

―… un regalo especial…

Yamato lo dejo ir después de eso, estaba confundido. ¿Tal vez lo que Taichi quería era asegurarse de que Matt no lo había olvidado en su lista de regalos navideños? Pero dijo un regalo especial… ¿Tai quizás deseaba algo especifico?

Con bastante frustración saco su teléfono y pulso el número cuatro de su lista de marcado rápido. Un segundo más tarde escucho la voz de Hikari.

―Va para tu casa ―informo Matt.

El ruido de puerta abriéndose y los pasos de ella apresurándose por el cubo de la escalera le dijeron a Yamato que ella había salido en busca de su hermano, luego Hikari le asegurándole que Tai estaba entrando por la puerta del edificio.

.

.

.

SÁBADO 24 DE DICIEMBRE

Yamato se mordía los labios, sus manos jugaba con una moneda mientras sus ojos miraban cada dos por tres el sendero principal del parque. Eran las diez de la mañana y había poca gente pululando al derredor. Aunque siendo vísperas de noche buena era normal la falta de afluencia. La mayoría se encontraba en casa haciendo preparativos para esa noche.

Su padre por ejemplo estaba a tope de trabajo revisando los especiales de navidad que se transmitirían durante todo el día y de mañana.

Y él, se supone que pronto debía tomar rumbo al departamento de su madre y hermano para pasar la fecha con ellos, sin embargo, no quería, ni podía ir sin antes finiquitar el asunto de Tai, porque de ninguna manera pensaba arriesgarse a que fuera a su departamento y pudiera ocurrirle un accidente, ya sea dentro de la casa o en el trayecto de ida o regreso a la suya.

Además, en su bolsillo se encontraba el obsequio de navidad destinado a su mejor amigo, porque si era lo que se había estado imaginando simplemente pondría punto final entregándole el regalo, si Tai lo consideraba o no especial seria otro asunto, uno que ya no estaba en sus manos. Se había esforzado y dado lo mejor de sí para que fuera de su agrado.

―Matt ―nombro Taichi acomodándose la bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello, su tibio aliento formaba volutas blancas frente a su rostro.

Llevaba puesto un gorrito rojo, una chaqueta café y un suéter color azulgrisaseo que le sentaba de maravilla.

―Pensé que a esta hora ya estarías en casa de Tk ―comento casualmente Tai acercándose hasta él para brindarle un abrazo.

―Y así debería ser, pero… ―y Matt noto el leve temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de su amigo y que nada tenia que ver con el clima ―no quería irme sin entregarte…

―¡Oh! Ya vista la hora, es muy tarde, creo que mi mamá me llama ―lo interrumpió Tai mirando un reloj de pulsera que no llevaba puesto y huyendo del lugar antes de que Matt pudiera decir más.

―Maldición ―chisto Matt antes de decidir que todo lo demás podía irse al jarete, la comida con su mamá y Tk, sus ganas de pasar por el centro para mirar los adornos de navidad, incluso si fuera el caso sus compras de último minuto, porque no iba a dejar así las cosas. ―Taichi ―grito saliendo empós.

No tardo en dar con él, de hecho, Tai había dejado de correr justo cuando pensó que Matt no lo seguiría. Sin embargo, por la cara de terror del Yagami, Matt dedujo que de verdad no quería hablar con él, lástima porque no pensaba rendirse.

―¿Que rayos haces? Te recuerdo que tienes una cita pendiente ―alego Tai antes de reiniciar su carrera.

―Pues acabo de cancelarla, así que deja de correr y enfréntame como el hombre que se supone que eres ―gruño apretando el paso.

―Lo siento, pero en teoría aun soy un adolescente y… ―gimió doblando una esquina, si lograba llegar al centro comercial lo perdería entre la multitud.

―Y una mierda, sabes lo que quise decir Yagami, así que dame la cara. Como se supone que debo tomarme el hecho de que estas escapando de mí. ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara?

―No, tu no hiciste nada ―respondió viendo la entrada de la plaza, un poco más, solo un poco más y…

―Y entonces ¿por qué… ―la frese su abruptamente cortada, el cuerpo de Yamato sintió un fuerte empujón y su cuerpo se estrello sin remedio contra el suelo.

Taichi se detuvo en seco al ver como el hombre contra el que Yamato había colisionado le ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie y ofreciéndole una disculpa. Fue en ese efímero momento en que sus ojos se encontraron que al fin la razón lo golpeo de manera brutal.

―Yamat… ―murmuro dando un paso en su dirección.

Matt lo miro con molestia, negó con la cabeza y simplemente dio media vuelta.

_Si esta fuera una novela lo dejaría ir y mañana, cuando tuviera el regalo apropiado al fin podría pedirle una disculpa y nos reconciliaríamos_, pensó Taichi observando como Yamato desaparecía de su campo visual.

Pero esto no era una novela, había lastimado a Matt con su estúpido comportamiento solo porque se avergonzaba de no tener un regalo para él.

―Matt ―grito Taichi avanzando rápido hasta darle alcance. Al parecer el golpe había sido aun más doloroso de lo que parecía porque Yamato caminaba cojeando ligeramente. ―Matt…

―¡Ah! ¿Y ahora quieres hablar conmigo? ―cuestiono enojado Yamato.

―Yo, lo siento… ―se disculpo sentidamente.

―Tai, no quiero que te disculpes, lo que si me gustaría saber es ¿Qué demonios esta pasando contigo? No pensaba decírtelo, pero tu hermana y yo estamos muy preocupados, desde principio de semana… auch… ―gimió tocándose el muslo. ―Diantres, voy a tener un enorme moretón al rato ―dijo y luego suspiro. ―Te decía, al principio de esta semana hasta estado visitando mi casa, entras con la copia que te di, primero revisaste hasta los cajones de mi ropa interior y ya para el final la despensa y mis artículos de aseo. En una de esas veces te pregunte ¿por qué? Y respondiste que buscabas un regalo especial. ―En este punto Matt bajo la mirada y su mano apretó por sobre la tela de la chaqueta el obsequio destinado a Tai. ―Había pensado darte tu regalo luego, pero viendo las circunstancias creo que es mejor apaciguar tu curiosidad y dártelo de una buena vez, así…

―¡NO! Yo no estaba preocupado por tu regalo, bueno, no por el regalo que fueras a darme, sino… ―y Taichi sintió como la tristeza iba ganando terreno, no solo no tenía un obsequio, sino que, además, sin proponérselo o darse cuenta había preocupado a Matt y a Kari. ―No tengo un regalo para ti. No sabía que darte, es decir eres tan… eres poco… agrrr… ―y se dejó caer al piso recargándose contra la pared importándole muy poco la nieve o el frio.

―Y eso era todo ―dijo Matt dibujando una sonrisa condescendiente en sus labios.

―Es que yo quería darte algo especial a ti y a Kari. Tengo obsequios para todos y no logre conseguir nada para las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. De verdad deseaba obsequiarles algo que les gustara…

Matt sintió como sus mejillas se pintaban de carmín tras esa declaración, ¡ay! Si Taichi supiera lo feliz que lo hacia escuchar esas palabras.

―Tu también eres importante para mí Tai ―correspondió deslizándose cuidadosamente contra la pared hasta terminar sentado junto a su amigo.

Debian verse extraños, sentados en medio de la acera congelada mirando a la nada con el rostro compungido de tantas emociones y sin la mínima intención de moverse.

―Lamento que hayas tenido que soportar mi, ahmmm… sonambulismo ―murmuro al fin.

―Descuida para eso están los amigos ―rio suavecito Yamato. ―Y sobre mi regalo…

Tai se giró a mirarlo, los cabellos rubios de Matt parecían brillar bajo la luz del sol siendo enmarcados por el manto blanco del invierno. Ese joven que parecía modelo de pasarela, aquel por la que miles de chicas suspiraban, acaba de decirle que era importe. Por eso armándose de valor tomo la mano de Yamato mientras lo miraba a los ojos

―Pídeme lo que quieras, te prometo que voy a poner todo de mi parte para cumplirlo.

Yamato sonrió dulcemente pensando que no existía nadie en el mundo que pudiera resistirse a un juramento así.

―Si lo logras, estarás también cubriendo el regalo de tu hermana, te lo prometo.

Taichi elevo una ceja, algo dentro de él le decía que iba a arrepentirse, aun así asintió con la cabeza muy dispuesto a ir al fin del mundo de ser necesario.

―Por ti hare lo que sea.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

**Extra. **

**31 DE DICIEMBRE**

Taichi apretó los dientes, parpadeo un par de veces, suspiro y se miró una vez más al espejo.

¿En que demonios estaba pensando Yamato cuando le pidió semejante cosa?

―¡Oh, Dios mío! Te vez fabulosa ―gimió Kari tapándose la boca para no proferir un grito de fangirl. ―Tengo una hermana bellísima.

―Te luce bien cuñado, tienes unas piernas de infarto ―se burló Tk mostrando un pulgar arriba en aprobación.

―No me llames cuñado ―gruño Taichi apretando el borde de la falda en un intento de cubrir la parte mencionada y de paso no golpear al niño frente a él.

―Pues, es tu cuñado ―puntualizo Matt entrando a la habitación quitado de la pena. ―Porque en teoría eres mi novia.

Taichi farfullo un par de maldiciones antes de ponerse el abrigo y colocarse junto a Yamato. La petición en teoría había sido simple, Matt había estado siendo acosado por sus admiradoras y muchas, con la excusa de que no tenia novia, lo acosaban con regalos y notas que se estaban convirtiendo en un verdadero problema. Así pues, pensaba hacer pasar a Tai como su novia provechando el concierto de fin año para presentarla.

―Deberías buscarte una novia de verdad ―dijo Tai mientras caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a la salida, a enfrentase a las desquiciadas de amor que conformaban el club de fan de Yamato.

―Te prefiero a ti.

―Estoy hablando en serio Matt.

―Y yo también ―respondió Matt abriendo la puerta.

Los gritos ensordecedores de miles de jovencitas lo desconcertaron, flashes de cámaras que buscaban captarlos brillaban en todo su derredor y luego el mundo se quedo en pausa, justamente cuando los labios de Yamato tomaron los suyos por asalto.

―Es el mejor regalo he recibido, gracias Taichi.

Tai asintió con la cabeza. para el próximo año estaba decidido a simplemente comprar lo primero que encontrara en su camino.

―Hermano, dale otro beso, porque mi foto salió borrosa ―solicito Kari mirando tristemente de su cámara digital.

―Claro, esta vez enfoca bien ―dijo Matt antes de volver a besarlo.

Si, iba a comprar lo primero que viera, no importaba si terminaba siendo un triste llavero.

Fin

**Extra 2**

Taichi bajo la mirada y luego tirito en su lugar mientras se mordía lo labios.

―Entonces… ―dijo Hikari con los ojos brillantes y esa pose de niña linda que engañaría a cualquiera menos a Tai. ―¿Qué te dio Matt?

Tai sintió su alma intentando huir, luego resignadamente, porque siempre es mejor arrancarte de un solo tirón las espinas mostro su mano.

Un chillido lleno la estancia con algo parecido a ―Un anillo―y luego se convirtió en una risita casi histérica mientras ella tomaba su mano y toma fotos hasta del kilataje.


End file.
